


From the notes of W.D. Gaster.

by Antares10



Series: Deltarune [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A bit meta, Gaster doing science, Notes, Other, there will be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10
Summary: Gaster had studied a lot of different subjects. But none were that far-reaching than his research about a strange phenomenon only very few can even talk about.





	1. From the notes of W.D. Gaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A notebook found on a abandoned desk. It looks old and has "Owned by W.D.Gaster" written on it. Some pages seem to be torn out.

On my travels through the multiverse, I came about a strange phenomenon, only the fewest people are aware of, even if many do experience it.

 

The name given for that are very different. I met a human who called it “the elves”, I talked to others who called it “ghosts” or “destiny”, “fate” or just “something”.

 

I call them Players.

 

The purpose of them is unknown and the phenomenon seems to be very different from case to case but there are some similarities.

 

People affected by a Player usually gain a lot of benefits from it. They gain added strength and speed, ability and knowledge they shouldn't have. Or knowledge is maybe the wrong word. They just seem to move and do things that is the exact right thing to do at that moment even if they have no way of knowing that.

Also, they seem to be able to rewind time a bit or use the ability of SAVE, LOAD and in some cases RESET, abilities which are usually tied to a lot of Determination.

 

One of my earliest theories was that Players are beings of pure Determination but that doesn't seem to be the case. At least not fully. There is something else.

 

Usually people experience the presents of a player if they are a person of interest. Mostly a person at the center of a conflict, be it the future or the past of that person. Players seem to have a special interest in these people and usually seem to influence great historic events that way. If a person did a feat against all odds and probabilities it is almost certain they had a Player on their side.

 

On the other hand, being of interest of a Player seems to have a lot of drawbacks too.

 

The few I could talk to who were aware of the Players told me stories of loss of control, without noticing first. The actions and thoughts were their own but they were still influenced, encouraged to act this or that way or another. Most Players seem to benevolent and interested in acting in tune with the interest of the one they influence. But others seem to actively seek out trouble and misery, steering the one they have under their thrall into traps and bad decisions. The angel may have mercy with those poor souls.

 

Some told me that sometimes they could break free. There were events where they felt the Player's influence leaving them, letting them act on their own before it grabbed them again.

 

Some describe the Players as entities to be feared, some seem to love them and want to stay in their favor.

 

As for myself, I am still wary of them. Such power seems terrifying and we still know nothing about their influence or how many are out them or why they even seem to be interested in doing what they are doing.

 

I will study this some more for now. I have some experiences in mind, some more people I can talk to.

It all just seems very very interesting...

 

What do you think about it?

 


	2. Notes from a torn book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A old torn book found laying in the snow of a high mountain. Many pages are missing. Some are written in code. This one is still read-able.

Players seem to be drawn to stories or to situations that would create stories. Some seem to have a preference on the kinds of stories they would prefer and the way they would manipulate the story to unfold, but as a whole, players don't seem to have a unified preference. The only common thing seems to be the unusual, the interesting, the non-mundane even thou some rare cases seem to revolve around that too.

 

I wonder how the player know who to choose and to guide to get the results they desire.

 

What if there is a way for them to tell? Like birds knowing north by sensing the magnetism around them, maybe the players have a sense for something that will result in a story for them to enjoy?

 

I decided to call this something Narrativum for now. I heard of it in passing, a substance that makes the world take form and shape to tell a story...

 

Maybe there are others like me out there, researching this puzzling effect? I would like to meet them.

 

It's lonely sometimes.

 

If player can sense Narrativum, could it be that different kinds of stories have different kinds of Narrativum? That Players can sense if it was a war story or a personal story, a story about tragedy or a story about love?

Or does the Player have that much of a sway about the story that they can force it to take shape in the form they prefer?

 

How much free will do they leave us? How much can they change? Can we try and invite a beneficial Player to guide us through hardships? And what can we do should we have attracted one that prefers to destroy instead of build?

 

Can they hear us? Do they know I am researching them? Do they influence me as I write?

 

… Is anybody there?

 

Is there a place where one was save from their prying eyes? Can they only see what I write or can they hear my thoughts, my ideas? Do they know what I dream or and wish for? Do they know my soul like my own or are they allowed glimpses and nothing more?

 

Can we free ourselves form the influence? And if we could: Should we?

 

I have so many questions. There is so much to do.

 

I am tired.

 

But sleep offers no rest these days.

 

I wonder what the Player would think of me right now if there is one around.

 

 

 

_I am scared._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more in the future :)

**Author's Note:**

> Deltarune gave me so many theories.... so I want to explore some of them :) I hope you have fun.


End file.
